La saga du Syndical
by dan-iel241
Summary: Une simple histoire de fausses-monnaies amenera Lucy et les mages de Fairy Tail a se retrouvé confronter à une puissante et tentaculaire organisation de la pègre, le Syndical. Et dans tout ceci, Lisanna, ses amis et sa fractride apprendront des révélations surprenantes sur ses parents et sur les origines lointaines de sa famille et sur un secret la concernante.
1. Avant-propos

Avant-propos

Ceci s'adresse aux quelques lecteurs qui avait pris la peine de lire ma fiction ''Une blonde chaperonne et entremetteuse et un faux billet''.

Saché que j'ai repris à zéro toute l'histoire en fessant presque un virage à 180 degrés Et que non seulement le titre, le scénario ont été changer, mais également que les chapitre ont été supprimés et feront place au prologue et aux premiers chapitres de mon nouveau projet ''Saga Syndical'' et que je vous invite chaudement à lire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

La vie avait repris son cours normal dans le royaume de Fiore, ainsi que pour le reste du continent d'Ishgar, tandis que l'empire d'Arbaless éclatait en morceaux depuis sa défaite lors de la dernière guerre et de la mort de son empereur et d'une partie des douze Spriggans. Le monde pouvait souffler un peu en voyant ce grand et puissant empire être remplacé par de plus petits états, la plupart étant des républiques ou des cités-états, mais aussi par la disparition du dragon de l'apocalypse, Acnologia.

Notre chère Lucy était partie, à la fin de la guerre, parcourir le monde en solo pour retrouver la clé d'or d'Aquarius. Presque de deux longues années s'écouleront avant que ne revienne à Magnolia, en possession de la clé d'or de l'esprit du verseau (bien que quand Lucy la retrouva, elle fut accueillie par un sermon de la sirène, qui l'a disputée pour avoir pris beaucoup de temps, à son goût, pour la retrouver.) Accueilli avec grande joie par toute la guilde, elle put compacter les quelques changements qui avaient eu lieu durant son absence.

Premièrement des couples, car oui des couples c'étaient formés, quatre en tout : Grey avait fini par répondre favorablement aux sentiments de Jubia, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à notre chère blonde, car la mage d'eau arrêtait de la considérer comme une rivale d'amour. Mirajane aussi c'était mis en couple ou exactement, c'était rapprochée de Luxus, qui avait pris la succession de son grand-père, Makarov, qui avait pris la retraite après la guerre, tandis que le premier maître, Mavis, disparu en même temps que Zeleph. Les deux derniers couples étaient assez étonnant aux yeux de Lucy, il s'agissait de celui de Gajil et de Reby et celui de Evergreen et de Elfman. En tout honnêteté, elle aurait cru qu'un autre couple se serait formé pendant son voyage, avec un certain mage aux cheveux roses et l'amie d'enfance de ce dernier. Visiblement, il était encore bien candide.

Mis à part ces couples, y avait eu quelques changements qui retenait l'attention de Lucy. Premièrement, une bonne nouvelle qu'Asuka lui a annoncée en personne. La réaction de Lucy ne se fit pas attendre, car elle félicita la petite et ses parents, car les Connell allais d'ici la fin de l'année se voir s'agrandir d'un nouveau membre. Mais à savoir si ça serait un garçon ou une fille, il était encore trop tôt pour le savoir. Alors qu'elle disait ses meilleurs vœux à Bisca et à sa famille, trois personnes firent leur entrer par les grandes portes, que Lucy ne reconnut pas sur le coup, juste qu'à que l'une des deux femmes des nouveaux arrivants vint la voir et lui dise qu'elle était nulle autre que Wendy. Lucy cligna des yeux, avant de se sentir défaillir et de tomber dans les pommes.

Quelque instant plus tard, la mage aux clés d'or revint à elle. La première personne qu'elle vit fut Carla sous sa forme humaine. Elle lui demanda où elle était. Carla lui répondit qu'elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Puis Carla appela ceux qui attendaient derrière la porte de venir. Entra à lors ceux qu'elle avait aperçu tout à l'heure, puis les vits prendre place à sa gauche. Carla lui présenta celle aux cheveux bleus, c'est à dire Wendy. Lucy n'en revenait pas à quel point la mage anti-dragon avait grandi en moins de trois, de même que le beau jeune homme qui se tenait à la gauche de la bleue, qu'elle devina comme étant Roméo, le fils de Macao, ce que lui confirma Carla.

Lucy détailla Roméo et Wendy. Elle qui avait cru à son retour les retournés comme de simples adolescents âgés de 15-16 ans, les voyait maintenant aussi vieux que de jeunes adultes, car c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient devenus. La Wendy qu'elle voyait, était devenu une belle jeune femme, d'une beauté comparable à celle de Mirajane, avec néanmoins (du moins à ses yeux) des seins un peu plus gros que les siens et un visage affiné. Seul la longueur de ses cheveux bleus n'avait pas changé. Pour Roméo, elle devait avouer qu'il était maintenant un assez bel homme, assez bien musclé, trouvait-t-elle. Lucy les trouvait avant assez mignon tous les deux, mais là, elle jonglait à savoir si elle devait leurs demander s'ils étaient ensemble.

Puis Carla lui présenta la troisième personne, Lisanna. Enfaite, Lucy avait près que cru voir une copie de Mirajane, en la personne de LIsanna, si ce n'avait était de la coiffure qu'elle arborait, composer de deux mèches qui encadrait son visage et descendaient juste qu'au niveau de son menton, des mèches plus courtes couvraient son front, tandis que de longs cheveux descendaient juste que derrière ses épaules. Mis à part sa coiffure, Lucy remarqua que la poitrine de la blanche semblait, durant son voyage, avoir pris du volume et était maintenant d'une taille similaire à celle de sa grande-sœur, Mira.

Lucy discuta ensuite avec ses amis et fut assez étonner quand Roméo et Wendy racontèrent l'accident qui les firent vieillir, avant de rire avec Lis en les voyant rougir, juste après leur avoir demandée s'ils étaient en couple.

Quelques jours plus tard, après une mission en équipe avec Lisanna, Carla, Roméo et Wendy, durant lequel elle put contacter par elle-même des progrès que tous les quatre avaient fait durant son voyage en solitaire, Lucy retrouve Natsu en train de dormir chez-elle.

Une fois ce dernier réveiller (après que Lucy l'ait aspergé avec un verre d'eau), il lui explique la raison de sa venue. Après que le rose eu fini de lui faire part du plan qu'il a imaginé, plan qui la laissa médusée, médusée par ce qu'elle considère comme l'idée la plus stupide qu'il a pu avoir jusqu'à ce jour : Faire semblant d'être en couple, dans le bus de rende jalouse Lisanna et qu'au finale, qu'elle déclare ses sentiments pour lui. Et qu'elle fut la réponse de Lucy ? : Un simple et net... NON. Et elle ne se gêna pas pour lui dire de ce qu'elle pensait de son plan et lui conseiller de trouver un autre moyen pour se mettre à Lisanna.

Sauf que Natsu ne changea pas d'idée et continua de demander à Lucy son concours pour son plan, ce qu'elle refusa jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par lui dire oui. Et dès que la nouvelle de leur 'faux' couple fut annoncée, Lucy commença a le regrettée, bien que le plan semblait marché, si on pouvait le dire ainsi.

Globalement, tout le monde, dont Lisanna, croyait qu'elle sortait belle et bien avec Natsu. Notre chère Lucy ressentait les pointes de jalousie que lui lançait les yeux de Lisanna, dont sa relation avec cette dernière c'était assez particulièrement refroidit et de même (dans une certaine mesure) avec une petite partie de la guilde, notamment : le reste de la fratrie Strauss, à savoir Mirajane et Elfman, Jubia, Cana et même Wendy et la petite Asuka qui la snobait, malgré les réprimandes de ses parents.

Cinq mois s'écoulèrent sans que rien de bien extraordinaire, juste qu'au jour où une affaire de faux-monnaies ne soit découvert à la banque où Lucy y entretien un compte. Cherchant à questionner des employés de la banque, elle se bute contre l'inspecteur-chef Antonio Malconi, un type assez grand, aux épaules larges, cheveux noirs et vêtu d'un imperméable tout t'a fait cliché. Pensant naïvement que l'inspecteur serait disposé à lui dire ce qu'il sait, ledit inspecteur lui dit de consulter les journaux pour en savoir plus, avant de lui ordonner sèchement de quitter les lieux.

Le lendemain et les jours suivant, elle lut les journaux comme lui avait préconiser l'inspecteur-chef Malconi, mais les articles sur l'affaire l'ont laissée sur sa faim et l'amenèrent à penser que la police ne divulguer pas tout en ce qui a trait à cette histoire de faux-monnaies. Et bien d'une voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il devait y avoir de très bonnes raisons pour que certaines de ces infos demeure non-divulgués, notre chère Lucy a bien l'intention de trouver les responsables derniers cette histoire et de s'occuper de lors cas personnellement. Surtout que la valeur de l'argent de son compte avait été dévaluer à la suite de l'affaire à la banque.

Près de deux semaines plus tard, nous retrouvons Lucy dans le salon de son appartement en train de faire les cents pas, attendant la venue de certaines personnes, qui comme elle, avaient aussi étaient touchées par l'histoire des faux-billets. Puis soudainement, on sonna à sa porte.

À suivre


	3. Chapitre 1 : La réunion

Chapitre 1 : La réunion

Précédemment :

 _Le lendemain et les jours suivant, elle lut les journaux comme lui avait préconiser l'inspecteur-chef Malconi, mais les articles sur l'affaire l'ont laissée sur sa faim et l'amenèrent à penser que la police ne divulguer pas tout en ce qui a trait à cette histoire de faux-monnaies. Et bien d'une voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il devait y avoir de très bonnes raisons pour que certaines de ces infos demeure non-divulgués, notre chère Lucy a bien l'intention de trouver les responsables derniers cette histoire et de s'occuper de lors cas personnellement. Surtout que la valeur de l'argent de son compte avait été dévaluer à la suite de l'affaire à la banque._

 _Près de deux semaines plus tard, nous retrouvons Lucy dans le salon de son appartement en train de faire les cents pas, attendant la venue de certaines personnes, qui comme elle, avaient aussi étaient touchées par l'histoire des faux-billets. Puis soudainement, on sonna à sa porte._

Ouvrant la porte, Lucy invita Reby et Lisanna à entrer chez-elle, avant de les conduire sa table et de leur servir le souper, puis une deuxième portion pour Lisanna, suivit d'une troisième. Car voyez-vous, quelque temps après que Lucy se soit faussement mis en couple avec Natsu, la cadette des Strauss, en plus d'être en froid avec une certaine blonde, c'était mis à manger plus qu'avant, au point d'avoir développée un appétit prèsque aussi gargantuesque que celui de Natsu et ce, sans prendre de poids, ce qui était source d'envie pour Lucy et les femmes de la guilde et même d'une partie de la gente féminie de Magnolia, sauf pour Erza et Mira. Il fallait dire aussi, que Lisanna était devenu très active et passait le plus clair de son temps soit à s'entrainer ou bien faire des missions, le plus souvent en solo et même parfois assez difficile. Si bien, que des rumeurs ont commencés à circulés et plusieurs disaient que Lisanna serait possiblement choisi pour le prochain examen et peut-être devenir une mage de rang S comme sa démone de sœur. Mais en ce qui concerne les rumeurs, Lucy avait également entendu certains, dont Macao et Wakaba, faire des rapprochements entre le comportement actuel de Lisanna et celui qu'avait Mirajane par le passé, soit après que Erza devienne mage de rang S et avant que Mira ne le soit aussi, en plus de la mention d'un certain accident, sans que Lucy n'en sache davantage.

Une fois toutes les trois rassasier, Lucy amena ses invitées dans sa chambre. Installant Reby et Lisanna, Lucy tira ensuite les rideaux des fenêtres de sa chambre et d'allumer un étrange appareil apporter par Reby, avant de rejoindre ses invitées sur son lit.

― Bon, espérons que ton invention va marcher comme il est supposé de le faire, Reby.

― Y'aura pas de souci, Lu'. Je l'ai testée avec l'aide de Gajil : il a joué de sa guitare électrique et pendant une heure de temps, je ne l'ai pas entendu, pas un seul son. » Répondit fièrement la mage des mots.

― Si ça marche comme tu le dis, Reby, il te restera juste à le breveter ton invention. » Suggéra Lisanna. Ce que la bleue lui répondit, qu'elle y réfléchirait. Puis, la transformiste demanda d'un ton sérieux à Lucy : « Lucy, tu nous as dit que tu voulais nous parler de l'affaire des fausses-monnaies. Alors, on t'écoute.

― Bon. On a toutes les trois un compte à banque.

― Oui.

― Et on a toutes étaient toucher par la dépréciation* de nos comptes à la suite de la révélation par la Sûreté National d'une affaire de fausses-monnaies.

― Oui, comme le reste de la guilde. » Ajoutèrent Lis et Reby. « Mais on sait déjà tout ça, Lu'. De plus, on ne recevra qu'une mince comp…

― Et retrouver les faux-monnayeurs qui sont à l'origine de tout ça. » Lança Lucy. Ses deux invitées la regardèrent, comme méduser par ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Ben quoi, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec que dit?

― T'as… vraiment… l'intention…

― … de faire… que tu dis?

― Ben oui.

― Comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour les retrouvés? » Lui demanda Lisanna d'un ton septique.

― Eh bien pour commencer, emprunter des informations auprès de la police.

― Je doute qu'ils acceptent de te passer la moindre info sur cette affaire, même en le demandant poliment.

― Qui te dis que je vais leur demander, Reby. Si je vous s'est toutes les deux invitées chez-moi, c'est pour m'aider à obtenir les informations relatives à l'affaire des faux-monnayeurs.

― Mais t'es folle !

― Pas folle, mais déterminer. Oui, je veux retrouver et m'occuper de ces faux-monnayeurs. Hihihi » Avoua Lucy avec un petit rire sadique.

 _Elle a l'aire résolu._ Passaient Lisanna et Reby, qui acceptaient de l'aider dans son projet quand Lucy l'eut demandé leurs concours, parce qu'elles étaient d'avis qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Ravie, la blonde leur promis de les récompenser comme il se doit. Si Reby se saisi de cette promesse pour demander à Lucy un livre ancien, Lisanna, pour sa part, avait un mauvais présentiment pour cette histoire dans laquelle elle se retrouvait embarquer. En écoutant le plan que proposait Lucy et en découvrant son rôle dans le plan, elle se dit : _Je sens que je vais tomber sur un os._ Elle ne se doutait pas à quelle point sa pensée se concrétiserai.

Au lendemain de cette soirée, les trois complices prévenaient à la guilde qu'elles partaient s'entrainer pour un mois, ce qui étonna un bon nombre de personnes présentent. Si la plupart voit cela d'un bon œil, comme un signe de réconciliation entre Lucy et Lisanna, d'autres comme Carla, avaient des doutes sur ce changement d'attitude de la cadette des Strauss envers la constellationniste.

Par après, elles quittaient la guilde et allaient chacune chez-elle pour préparer leurs affaires avant de se rejoindre devant l'appartement de Lucy.

Sortant de chez-elle avec une grande valise et un sac à dos, Lisanna verrouilla la porte et partie rejoindre les autres. Rendu sur l'un des ponts qui enjambaient les canaux de la ville, alors qu'elle s'arrêta un moment pour observer le canal, elle fut un peu surprise quand une main chaude se posa sur son épaule et qu'une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien l'appela par son prénom.

― Hé Lisanna.

Se retournant, elle sourit en voyant Natsu, avec Happy en train de voler à ses côtés.

― Bonjour… Happy. Comment ça été ta quête avec notre démolisseur no.1. » Demande-t-elle au chat bleu en le prenant dans l'un de ses bras, tandis qu'elle prenne avec l'autre la poignée de sa valise et la fait rouler en reprenant sa marche, tout t'en laissant en plan Natsu, qui la suivit et tenta de répondre à la jeune femme. Mais elle fit le sourd et préta son oreille à Happy.

― Ce fut tranquille, juste pas assez d'action au goût de Natsu.

― Et Grey et Erza ?

Natsu tenta à nouveau de se faire entendre auprès de Lisanna, mais elle continua à n'écouter que Happy.

― Quand on a eu fini avec la mission, on s'arrêta dans une auberge. C'est là qu'une vieillie connaissance de Grey s'y trouvait. Et après avoir discuté avec ce type, Grey et Erza sont partit avec lui et on ne sait où.

 _Humm… voilà un sujet à discuter avec les filles._

― Heu, Lis.

― Que veux, Natsu. » Demanda la blanche d'un ton désintéresser. Happy, sachant ce qu'allait demander son ami, dit à la blanche à chose suivant.

― On a quelque chose à demander à Lucy et on la cherche.

― Ce n'est que ça. Alors tu n'as qu'à me suivre avec Natsu.

Déposant Happy au sol, Lisanna reprit sa route. Happy fut rejoint par Natsu, puis s'éleva à la hauteur du rose avec ses ailles.

― Tu aurais pu me laisser parler, Happy.

― Oui, bien sür. Mais dernièrement, il suffit d'un rien pour qu'elle s'énerve et même la mettre en colère. Près autant que sa démone de sœur, Mira.

― J'ai remarqué, figure-toi.

― Vous trainez les garçons !

― ! HÉ attend, va si vite, Lis !

Ils accélérèrent le pas pour rattrapés Lisanna. Une fois arriver à destination, le petit groupe vit Lucy et Reby assisent sur le bord du canal, tandis que deux bateliers chargèrent leurs affaires dans une barque.

― Les filles !

― Salut Lis !

― Tient, vous êtes là, vous deux !

― Salut Lu', tu aurais un moment ?

― Oui, bien sûr.

Lucy quitta le rebord du canal et amena Natsu chez-elle ou plutôt, entra chez-elle, tandis que Natsu préféra passer par la fenêtre.

― Bon, que veux-tu?

― C'est simple, je veux…

…~~~…

― Tu peux me dire Happy ce que voulait demander Natsu?

― J'en sais ri…

« QUOI ! »

Surprit par le cri de Lucy, Happy, Lisanna et Reby entendirent ensuite le couple hausser le ton, sans comprendre le contenu de la dispute. Puis Lucy sortie en trompe et demanda ou plutôt ordonna aux deux bateliers.

― Ça va Lu' ?

― PFFF… ça va. » Répondit la blonde en soufflant fortement. « Lisanna, NATSU voudrait te DEMANDER quelque chose.

― Heu, ok, je reviens. » Lisanna partit donc rejoindre le rose dans l'appartement de Lucy.

― Tu es sûr que…

― Oui, Reby. Bon, je vais accompagner les bateliers. On se rejoint de l'autre côté du lac Sciliora.

― Ok, à plus tard.

Lucy embarqua dans la barque tandis que les bateliers finissaient de le charger, avant de retirer les amarres et de commencer à le faire avancer.

 _J'espère pour toi Natsu de ce que tu veux avouer à Lisanna._

À suivre

* Dépréciation : Perte de valeur d'un bien ou d'une monnaie.


	4. Chapitre 2 : La poursuite

Chapitre 2 : La poursuite

Cela fessait tout au plus de trois semaines qu'elle avait quittée Magnolia avec Lucy et Reby. Séjournant dans une contrée très peu habiter, elles installèrent leur campement. Comme elles avaient annoncées à la guilde, elles s'entrainaient, bien que ce fût Lisanna qui en fessait le plus. Et pour cause, c'était Lisanna qui avait le premier rôle dans le plan de Lucy. Celle de dérober à la police le dossier sur les faux-monnayeurs.

Son entrainement se focalisa sur sa magie de transformation, son agilité, ses performances au combat et sa vitesse. Le tout dans une tunique des plus singuliers, pouvant par la penser se métamorphoser en importe quels vêtements (à condition d'être en une seule pièce), qui en ce moment étais une combinaison moulante noire qui ressemblait à une tenue de ninja, couvrant tout son corps à l'exception de ses mains, recouvert chacune d'un gant noir et de ses pieds, chauffant des ballerines de sport noires et venant avec une capuche intégrer à la tenue, laissant une ouverture pour ces yeux.

Pour sa capacité de transformation, les filles voulez qu'elle enchaine rapidement ces transformations, ce qu'il lui était d'une simplicité enfantine. Par contre, elles soulevèrent le point suivant, le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se métamorphosait, elle s'illuminait d'une vive lumière, assez pour se faire remarquer. Elle passa de longues heures à enchainer les transformations juste qu'à épuisement, sans parvenir à des résultats. Et en plus de la difficulté du reste de l'entrainement, durant lequel elle devait éviter, de riposter et de faucher compagnie aux esprits de Lucy, cela mettait ses nerfs à vif.

Lorsqu'elle échoua à nouveau à ne pas s'illuminer en se transformant, Lucy lança un commentaire désobligeant en la comparant à sa grande-sœur. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour Lisanna, explosa de rage en libérant une vague d'énergie qui mit à la renverse Lucy et Reby. En se redressant et en regardant Lisanna, Lucy et Reby furent tétaniser à la vue de leur amie. Son regard, son aura et sa transformation jamais vu, ressemblant quasi en tout point à Mirajane sous sa forme de démon et quand elle est en colère. Lucy chercha s'excuser, mais la blonde ne parvint qu'à baragouiner et alors qu'elle allait dire de quoi de compréhensible, la transformiste leur ordonna à toutes les deux de ne rien dire à quiconque de ce qu'elles venaient voir de sa nouvelle transformation, sinon ça ira très mal pour eux. Devant cette menace à peine voiler, elles dirent oui de tête.

Lisanna, satisfaite, reprit son apparence normale, d'une façon qui les stupéfaits, en voyant les éléments de la transformation top secret de la blanche se résorber et disparaitre sans laisser de traces. Après une pause décider par Reby, durant lequel elle s'entretenir avec Lucy et convenir avec celle-ci de ne pas chercher des noises à leur amie. Elles jetèrent un œil sur la blanche, qui il y a peu, était aussi terrifiante que pouvait l'être sa grande-sœur et maintenant semblait avoir repris son calme et sa bonne humeur. Après la pause, elles demandèrent très poliment à Lisanna de réessayer à se transformer, tout t'en se mettant à l'abri derrière un gros rocher, ce qui fit un peu rire la blanche, mais qui obtempéra sans broncher, en leur disant de bien regarder. Et là, elles vivent son corps se changer, en voyant progressivement ses bras et ses mains se couvrit de plumes et devenir des ailes, avant qu'elle ne s'envole, qu'elle fasse des cercles dans le ciel et qu'après s'être poser, ses bras reprient leurs formes d'origine en perdant leurs plumes.

Les jours se suivirent, avec leurs lots d'entrainement, du peaufinement du plan et les ''petites'', mais brusque changement d'humeur de Lisanna, qui en moins d'une seconde, pouvait passer de la joie à pleurer comme une madeleine et de la déprime à être dans une colère noire. Autant dire que Lucy et Reby devaient la gérer avec des pincettes.

Un jour, alors que Lisanna était dans une colère noire, un camion de marchandise (genre Renault, plateau bâché, type BD 1908) passa par là. La blanche, comme si elle avait senti quelque chose, se précipita vers l'engin, sur lequel on pouvait lire le mot ''pâtisserie'', ouvrit les portes d'arrière et s'engouffra la boîte de changement. Le conducteur s'arrêta. Les filles, qui avaient suivi leur amie, atteignirent le camion et virent en même temps que le conducteur, Lisanna tenant dans ses bras une boite contenant de la pâte d'amande et dont elle en piocher et manger allégrement le contenu. Le conducteur tenta de la faire sortir et de lui retirer des mains la boite, mais Lisanna l'expulsa avec un coup de pied étonnamment puissant.

Observant la blanche et voyant en l'objet de sa gourmandise un moyen de la calmée, Lucy et Reby discutent avec le chauffeur et le convainc, en échange d'un montant en liquides et en chèques, de cédé toutes les boites de pâtes d'amandes du camion, en plus de la boite que tenait Lisanna.

Après cet accident, leur séjour d'entrainement se poursuivit, juste qu'à qu'elles lèvent le camp et partent en voiture hippomobile pour la capitale, avec Loki sous le costume d'un vieux cocher.

Arrivant après deux jours de voyage à Crocus, dans le courant de l'après-midi. La voiture se gara dans un coin assez peu fréquenter, à côté d'une plaque d'égout. Le soir venue, Lisanna, sous la forme d'un pigeon avec un petit sac à dos, sortit de la voiture et s'envola.

Quelques minutes de vol après, elle atteignit son premier objectif : un point de distribution d'électricité. Se mettant à l'abri des regards, elle se détransforma, sortit de son sac un petit dispositif qu'elle plaça à côté du distributeur, régla la minuterie, avant de redevenir un oiseau et de reprendre son envol.

Arrivant aux abords du siège de la police, elle en fit le tour, avant de sourire intérieurement en voyant une fenêtre du 3e étage laisser entrouverte et constata, en se posant sur le rebord, qu'elle pouvait entrer par là.

Mais à peine eut-elle passée la fenêtre, que soudainement, elle se vit reprendre forme humaine. Prit au dépourvu, elle tomba bruyamment au sol.

― Aie !

― Eh ! Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose? » Demanda une voix masculine.

― Si, ça vient de là ! » Répondit une autre voix d'homme.

 _Zut._ Lisanna regarda brièvement la pièce où elle était et alla se mettre derrière deux grosses caisses placer en bas d'une étagère. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entré dans la pièce. Entendant l'homme avancer dans la pénombre de la pièce, Lisanna sentait la panique s'immiscer en elle. Par chance, alors que le type était juste à côté d'elle, il fit volte-face en braquant sa lampe de poche sur quelque chose qu'elle ne vit, mais qu'elle entendit, reconnu bien : le couinement d'une sourie. Le type allait sortir, mais elle entendit son collègue entrer à son tour pour prendre un dossier.

― C'est pour qui ça ?

― Pour la lieutenante Rousseau.

― Rousseau ? Le chef l'a bien choisi pour seconder Marconi jr. Tu crois qu'elle lui a fait des yeux de biche pour travailler avec tu-sais-qui.

― Peut-être, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ne met pas la main à la pâte, même si elle y met un peu trop de zèle.

― J'ai entendu dire qu'elle serait une cousine germaine d'Erza Scarlet.

L'un des hommes referma la porte.

― À cause de quoi, leurs caractères ou parce qu'elles sont rousses et canon?

― Ben, les deux.

Lisanna les entendirent éclater de rire, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent.

 _Rousseau, Rousseau ? »_ Cherchait-t-elle à se rappeler où elle avait entendu ce nom. « _Ah oui, elle occupe le local 318. Bon regardons la carte… !? Ah zut, j'ai oubliée de la prendre. Comment vais la trouvée ce local ?_

Un couinement se fit entendre. Baissant son regard, elle vit une sourie, celle-ci lui pointant avec son museau la grille du conduit de ventilation. Ce disant qu'elle n'avait rien perdre à faire confiance à ce rongeur, elle déplaça la grille, puis suivit la sourie qui s'y était engouffrée dans le conduit. Dedans, il lui vint la penser de se toucher le visage, puis son corps, avant de lâche un petit soupire en constatant qu'elle était toujours dans son costume de ninja, signe que l'habit magique qu'elle portait ne semblait pas être affecter par le problème qu'elle avait rencontrée plus tôt avec sa magie.

 _Il faudra que je demande à Lucy où elle a dénichée cet habit._

Avançant péniblement et aussi silencieusement que possible dans le conduit rectangulaire, donc l'espace était asses juste pour elle, notamment pour son tour de hanches. Une chance qu'elle eût pensée, avant le début de l'opération, de bander ses seins, ce qui lui fessait un souci en moins.

Après avoir suivis le petit rongeur, elle le vit s'arrêter, se mettre debout et pointer avec son museau une grille au-dessus d'elle. Travers la grille, Lisanna put voire assit à un bureau, une femme aux cheveux rousses cuivrées et aux yeux bruns. Elle supposait qu'il devait s'agir de la lieutenante Rousseau citer par les deux hommes de temps tôt, du fait qu'elle soit rousse et aussi belle Erza. Puis, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit.

― Lieutenante Rousseau, voici le dossier que vous avez demandée.

― Ah, merci sergent.

Lisanna la vit se lever de sa chaise pour prendre le dossier des mains du sergent, avant qu'elle ne se rassoie et que le sergent ne la laisse.

― Hum… Archibald Richemont. Selon le chef, ce type aurait des liens avec pègre. Pfff et dire que le chef et Antonio m'ont confié en plus le dossier sur cette affaire de fausse-monnaie en me disant qu'il y avait de quoi qui les reliaient. Moi j'y n'vois quedal.

 _C'est bien intéressant, mais si vous pouviez partir en laissant ce que je suis venus chercher, ça m'arrangerait bien._

(Grrr)

― Hum… Y-es-quelle heure ? Huit heures moins quinze ! Pas étonnant que j'ai faim, j'ai encore sautée le souper.

La voyant se lever, elle sourit quand la lieutenante quitta la pièce.

 _Enfin ! Bon, reste plus qu'à sortir de là._

Après un hasardeux et déplaisant moment à se contorsionner, elle commença par voir du côté du bureau avec faible lumière de sa lampe de poche semblable à un médaillon, mais à part le dossier sur le type nommer Richemont (qu'elle mit dans son sac), y n'avait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Fouillant un peu partout, elle finit par tomber sur un coffre cacher dans le tiroir du bas d'un classeur. Parvenant à forcer la serrure du coffre et à l'ouvrit, elle fut plus que ravie d'y trouver le dossier qu'elle recherchait. Mettant le dossier dans son sac, avant de le mettre sur son dos, La blanche déclina l'idée de repasser par le conduit de ventilation. Se tournant vers la porte du bureau, elle allait saisir la poignée, quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle se retrouva face à face avec la lieutenante Rousseau. Sans la laissée agir, elle bouscula la policière qui tomba sur les fesses, avant qu'elle ne se relève pour prendre en chasse Lisanna. Dévalant la cage de l'escalier juste qu'au rez-de-chaussée, Lisanna fit tourner les têtes en courant dans l'accueillie, avant de sortir par les doubles portes de l'entrée.

Arrivée dans l'avenue, elle continua de courir, poursuivit par la lieutenante et quelques policiers, sous des lampadaires désespérément allumés.

 _Le dispositif est cassé ou quoi ?_ Se demandait la blanche. Puis les lumières se mirent à vaciller.

― Hé la Catwoman, rend-toi et tes grosses fesses n'ont pâtiront pas beaucoup !

 _Grosses fesses ! Et puis elle alors !_

Puis soudainement, les lampadaires et toutes les sources de lumière s'éteignirent. Ravie de ce changement de situation, Lisanna entraina ses poursuivant dans une ruelle et puis rapidement à faire du parkour, pour ensuite emmener cette poursuite sur les toits. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne lui restait que la lieutenante à être encore ses trousses. Mais, après avoir sauté de toit en toit, Lisanna se retrouva coincer, ne pouvant sauter la vingtaine de mètres qui la séparait du prochain bâtiment, tandis qu'à sa gauche, la lumière de la demi-lune lui révélait un canal, qu'elle situait du bâtiment sur laquelle elle se trouve entre 15 – 20 mètres de distance.

― On bouge plus !

Se retournant, elle fit face à l'arme de la lieutenante. Lisanna, acculer, cherchait une issue.

― Tu te rend et tu me donnes ton sac !

Regardant derrière-elle, elle vit un mat horizontal long de trois mètres et un poteau avec une enseigne suspendu.

― Tu m'écoute, oui ? Je t'ai dit de te rend! (!) Hé, arrête, ne monte pas là-dessus ! » Lui criait-elle, alors qu'elle marchait à reculons sur le mat, qui se courbé sous son poids. Le fessant osciller de haut en bas, elle fléchi ses genoux, avant de faire un salto arrière et de plonger dans le vide. Agrippant de justesse à l'enseigne, s'en servant pour se balancer vers le canal, puis faire une roulade en atterrissant sur la chaussée longeant le canal, avant de rapidement se remettre debout et de courir juste qu'au canal, avant d'y plonger dedans et se transformer en sirène. Chose que ne put voir la lieutenante Rousseau du toit sur lequel elle avait quasiment coincer Lisanna.

― Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je te croise à nouveau, tu peux être sûre que ça va barder !

Plus loin, Lisanna, au s'abord d'un escalier, elle émergea de l'eau sous sa forme de sirène, pour ensuite poser son derrière sur une marche, avant de faire reprendre son bas du corps sa forme humaine. Toujours dans sa combinaison noire à capuche, Lisanna ferma les yeux et s'imagina dans une robe brune descendant juste qu'aux genoux et des cheveux noir mi-long. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se leva et monta l'escalier. Un peu plus loin, elle regarda (grâce à la lumière sa lampe de poche) son reflex dans la vitrine d'un magasin, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Plus loin, elle retrouva la voiture et entra dedans.

― Mission accompli. » Déclara-t-elle avant de s'assoir sur une banquette, pour ensuite donner le sac à Reby. La bleue l'ouvrit sans attendre, alors que ses cheveux redevenaient blancs et qu'elle enlevait sa robe, qui reprit sa forme d'origine.

― Archibald Richemont ? Lis, pourquoi t'as pris le dossier de ce type ?

― Parce que celle qui avait ma cible, une lieutenante du nom de Rousseau, en ce parlant à elle-même, je l'ai entendu dire quelque chose, comme quoi ce type serait lier à la pègre. Et c'est pour cet raison que je l'ai pris. » Répondit-elle en enlevant le bandage qui aplatissait sa poitrine. Lucy fit signe à Loki, alias le vieux cocher, de faire partir la voiture.

Un peu après, la voiture sortie sans encombre de la capitale. Alors que Reby commençait à faire des copies des papiers des dossiers, Lisanna racontait son aventure nocturne à ses complices.

Au même moment, du côté des jardins royaux.

― Oui… Oui monsieur, j'ai déjà donner des directives. Oui, j'ai pris contact avec les équipes d'électriciens : Ils sont en train de chercher la source du problème. Oui monsieur le ministre, mes agents sont déjà déployés. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les choses ne reviennent à normal. Bien, bonne nuit monsieur.

― Alors, quelle est l'humeur du ministre des affaires municipaux et du territoire ?

― Pfff… moins pire que je me serais attendu, fiston.

― C'était-tu vraiment nécessaire de leurs faciliter les choses à cette Heartfilia et ses deux amies ? Doit-on, non… Peut-on vraiment faire confiance à ce type qui se fait nommer P !

― Je ne le sais pas plus que toi, Antonio. Mais j'ai une dette indirecte envers son organisation, le cercle.

― Tout ça pour cette femme dont tu ne sais même pas le nom et à qui tu dois ton poste, le vieux.

― Ha! Antonio. Mon garçon, il y a tant d'histoires que tu ne connais pas et qui me faudrait des heures à tout te conter. J'espère que ses filles ne feront rien d'imprudent.

À suivre


	5. Chapitre 3 : Rêve et vision

Chapitre 3

 _Je me vois dans la cathédrale Kaldia. Natsu se trouve devant moi, en costume, debout en regardant l'autel, le curé se tenant devant lui, avec sa bible dans les mains. Je me regarde et je vois que je porte une robe bleu clair, tout comme mes voisines, Mira, Jubia, Reby, Cana et Wendy._

 _Les bans sont comblés, tout le monde est là. J'aperçois même des membres des autres guildes : Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabretooth._

 _J'entends les grandes portes s'ouvrit. Tout le monde tourne la tête. Une silhouette se dessiner : c'est Lucy._

 _Je sens une larme coulée sur ma joue en voyant la robe de mariée que porte Lucy. Elle s'avance vers l'autel. Une fois à côté de Natsu, elle tourne la tête et me regarde._

 _~ Lisanna._

― Lisanna… Yuooo LISANNA!

― Mmmm ?

― Aller debout là-dans, y est 8 heure! Aller debout!

― Mmmm ?

La blanche finit par ouvrit les yeux et vit une Lucy déjà toute préparée, tout comme Reby. Elle sortit de son sac de couchage.

Une fois habillée et après avoir aidée Lucy et Reby à ranger la grande tente sous laquelle elles ont passées la nuit. Cela fessait trois jours maintenant que Lisanna avait infiltrée le siège central de la Police National à Crocus et y volée des documents. Documents, qui une fois entièrement recopier par les soins de Reby, furent laissés dans une boite devant la porte d'un bureau de poste, avec la note suivante : \\\ Veuillez envoyer cette boîte et son contenu à la lt. Rousseau et à son supérieur, l'insp. - chef Marconi de la P.N. /

Passant par le sud-ouest les basses montagnes qui forme le cirque naturel qui entoure Magnolia, elles atteignaient au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes à pied la place centrale de la ville où se dresse la cathédrale Kaldia et l'hôtel de ville qui se trouve du côté de la façade l'ouest du temple. Elles virent qu'une foule c'était assemblée devant la mairie, une foule très grande et très dense.

― Qu'est qui se passe ? » Se demandèrent-t-elles, alors que la foule les empêchait de passer. Reby questionna quelqu'un.

― Le maire va faire une annonce.

― Sur quoi ? » Demanda Lucy

― Je n'sais pas, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils auraient aussi des gens venant même d'aussi loin qu'Akane, sur la côte sud-ouest. Je crin fort qu'ici on n'entendra pas super bien ce que va dire le maire.

Pour vérifier les dires de leur interlocuteur, Reby monta sur les épaules de Lucy.

― Alors ?

― Eh bien j'ai impression que la foule forme un demi-ovale de la mairie. » Reby descendit des épaules de la blonde. « On risquerait de se perdre si on tentait de se rapprocher de l'hôtel de ville.

― Et on risque d'être encore pris dedans quand le maire aura commencé à faire son annonce. (?) Lisanna, tu vas où ?

― Suivez-moi. » Répondit-elle à Lucy, qui la suivit avec Reby. Elle les amena dans la cathédrale.

― Lis, tu sais que sait interdit au public de se rend dans les clochers.

― Oui, mais je veux vérifier quelque chose, alors silence vos deux. » Ordonna-t-elle avant d'ouvrit doucement la porte donnant accès au clocher. Retirant ses souliers, elle fit signe à ses amies de faire de même. Avançant toutes les trois à pas de loup, Lisanna s'arrêta subitement…

~…~

― Ça y est, le maire se montre. » Dit une personne dans la foule.

― Mes chers concitoyens. » Commença le maire depuis le balcon de la mairie. « Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu, par votre présence si nombreuse, à l'invitation des ministres du développement, du territoire et du commerce.

― Monsieur ! Monsieur !

― Oui et vous êtes ?

― Journaliste au journal Le Phare, de Hargeon. Monsieur, dans l'annonce que le gouvernement nous à demander de diffuser, rien nous a été dit sur la nature de l'annonce d'aujourd'hui. De quoi il en retourne ?

― Ouais ! / C'est vrai ça ! / De quoi vous allez nous parler ? » Qu'on pouvait entendre de la foule, ici et là.

― Tout que je peux vous dire et que celui qui est à l'origine de cette annonce, se trouve juste derrière-moi…

~…~

― Alors Lucy ?

― Et bien, je vois un type s'approcher du maire, mais j'entendrais mieux si ce franc-tireur pouvait la boucler.

― Aller au diable, les poulettes ! » Injuria ledit franc-tireur, désarmer et que Lisanna retenait, sous une forme de lamia ou femme-serpent, avec sa queue.

Elle lui donne un léger coup sur la caboche.

― Hé le blasphémateur, surveille ton langage !

― Va chier !

― Vous pouvez la fermer, oui ! Je n'entends pas ce qui se dit dehors.

― Je n'en n'ai rien à en cicer ! Et que cette femme-serpent à la con me libère !

― Les filles, je peux le faire taire en le goban ? » Le ventre de la blanche se mit à grogner, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu le franc-tireur.

― Elle n'ait pas sérieuse ?

― Ne te laisse pas influencer par ta forme animale, Lis. » Lui répondit Reby.

Le ventre de la blanche se remit à grogner. « Mais j'ai faim.

― Faim ! » S'exclama Lucy en se retournant. « Mais t'as chassée et mangée un sanglier tout entier à matin et t'as faim ?! Dis-moi, tu n'attendrais pas un petit ?

― Non, j'ai FAIM ! » Répliqua la femme-serpent en fessant claquer sa queue contre le plancher.

Reby, visiblement inquiète, lui promit d'aller chercher de quoi à manger et emmena Lucy avec qu'elle. Dehors, devant les portes de la cathédrale.

― Reby, tu crois que c'est prudent de la laissée seul avec le franc-tireur, juste pour lui trouver de manger ?

― À manger, non. Mais pour trouver Erza ou sa sœur, oui !

― On parle de moi.

― Erza !

― Alors les filles, quoi de neuf.

― Eh bien, on a…

― Commandant Scarlet, nous sommes en alerte jaune-orange !

― Calmez-vous adjudant-chef MacGarden et expliquez-vous.

― Chef, » Reby fait le salut militaire « il s'agit de la sous-lieutenante Strauss, elle manifeste les S.D.

― Quoi ! Où est-elle ?

― Erza, heu… chef, » Interpela Lucy « elle est avec un franc-tireur qu'on a capturer dans le clocher.

― Bien. Au pas course !

Avec Erza en tête, elles remontrèrent l'escalier menant vers le clocher. Entendant un cri stridant venant d'en haut, elles se précipitèrent dans le clocher, pour trouver Lisanna, sous sa forme normale, affaler sur le plancher à côté du corps du franc-tireur. Affolées, Lucy et Reby se précipitaient voir la blanche tandis que Erza porta son attention sur le franc-tireur. Lucy prend dans ses bras.

― Lisanna ! Aller réveil-toi ! Lis !

~…~

― … … … … … … _Hum. Où… où suis-je ? Et pourquoi je porte une robe ?_

 _Regardant la grande pièce où elle se trouvait, elle n'aperçut que de hautes colonnes, une porte au loin, du quelle émanait une lumière, qui lui permis de distinguer dans la pénombre le pied-détale et l'autel sur lequel elle se trouvait._

― _On dirait que la sortie est par cette porte. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour atterrit, mais pas question de moisir ici._

― _Attend Lisanna !_

 _La voix qu'elle entendit derrière son dos la fit se retourner, pour voir une flamme blanche dans une bassine en pierre. Elle tendit la main vers la flamme, mais ne senti nulle chaleur. Elle demanda :_

― _Qu'est-vous ?_

― _Moi, cela n'a pas importance. Mais sache qu'une flamme demeure en toi et qu'elle vient de t'épargner l'étape du grand voyage._

― _Le grand voyage ?_

― _Oui, mais cette flamme ne pourra t'en préserver indéfiniment. Il te faut le transmette._

― _Le transmette, mais quand t'entendez-vous par…_

― _Je n'ai pas à te l'expliquer, car je suis sûr que te comprend le sens de ses mots et de la responsabilité qui t'en incombe, ma fille._

 _Sur ses mots, tout devint blanc à ses yeux, si blanc qu'elle ferma les yeux._

Quand elle les rouvrit, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Lucy, tenant un plateau avec un grand bol que la blonde échappa, pour l'instant d'après la voir venir vers elle et lui sauter au cou. Quelque peu chambouler et se demandant ce que la blonde, dans son larmoiement, voulait dire par '' **Tu es revenu** ''. Puis Reby fit aussi son apparition, la remarqua et imita Lucy. Ensuite, ce fut autour de Cana et d'Erza faire leurs apparitions.

― Ça alors, notre belle au bois dormant nous s'est revenus d'entre les morts.

― Qu'est que veux dire Cana ? Et le franc-tireur, qu'en est-il de lui ?

― Il repose à la morgue, Lisanna. Et il a failli t'emporter avec lui. » Lui répondit Erza.

― Quoi !

― Oui, Lis. C'est bien vrai, on a cru te perdre ce jour-là. Ton cœur c'était arrêté. » Commença Lucy.

― Puis un coup ton corps a comme eu un soubresaut, alors qu'Erza s'apprêtait à te porter dans ses bras. Et par miracle, ton cœur avait recommencé à battre.

― Et ensuite, qu'est qui s'est passé pour que je me retrouve dans la chambre d'Erza, au lieu d'être à l'hôpital ?

…

(Plus tard, au commissariat.)

― En tout cas, encore chapeau pour votre amie à vous, miss Scarlet et Alberona, pour avoir déjouer cette tentative d'assassinat. Comment se porte-t-elle ?

― Très bien, lieutenant Jonas et merci à votre chef de ne pas avoir divulgué cette histoire. Je ne voudrais pas que certaine démone rapplique ici, pour s'informer de l'état de santé de sa sœur.

― C'est bon, vu la façon donc ce franc-tireur est mort, le chef a décidé cette affaire sous silence. De plus, avec l'aide que nous donne Gajil, on vous doit bien ça. Et votre démone, elle est vraiment mère-poule ?

― En surtout envers sa cadette. » Répondit la brune à la question de l'agent, avant de dire à Erza à voix basse. « _Sans compter le nombre de fois où tu as dû la convainc de laisser Lis sans elle certaines missions._

Erza fit un hochement de la tête en guise de réponse.

L'agent Jonas les firent entrer dans la morgue.

― Doc, vous avez de la visite.

― Je vois ça. Vous voulez voir le tireur, n'est pas ?

Le coroner les dirigea vers les cassiers et en ouvrit un.

― Voici notre tireur. Comme vous le savez, ce pauvre homme est mort électrocuter.

― Oui, mais comment ?

― Bonne question, miss Scarlet. Eh bien, je n'ai rien trouvé sur lui qui aurait pu permettre cela, sauf ce collier. Voyer, on a trouvé dedans une plie, bien que petite, devait contenir assez d'énergie pour tuer d'une à deux, voire trois personnes. Sans compter que la décharge a bouzillé les deux autres composantes de ce collier, un micro et un émetteur.

― Et on ne s'est pas d'où il vient ?

― Non, on ne sait pas qui il est. Tout que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il sera enterré dans une fosse commune.

Erza et Cana quittèrent par la suite le commissariat, pour discuter de choses entre elles sur le chemin vers Fairy Hills.

(Deux jours plus tard, à la gare.)

― Bon, c'est heure du départ.

― Oui. Prend bien soin de toi, Lis.

― Bon voyage les filles.

― Et ramener-moi du bon vin.

Lucy et Reby saluèrent Lisanna et Cana avant de prendre leur train, qui partit l'instant d'après.

― C'est dommage qu'Erza à du partir hier en mission pour le maitre. » Commença la blanche en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la gare avec Cana.

― Peut-être, mais toi aussi tu partiras d'ici quelques jours, après que Natsu soit revenu de sa course avec Grey.

― C'est quoi le défi ?

― Faire le tour du pays. Ça doit faire 2 semaines et demi qu'ils sont partis. D'après toi, entre Grey et ton Natsu, lequel va gagner ?

― Ce n'est pas ''mon'' Natsu, vu qu'il est déjà pris ! » Répliqua Lisanna d'un ton quelque peu énerver.

Elles passent les portes de la gare.

― Ok, ce n'est pas ''ton'' Natsu. N'empêche que rien t'interdit de concurrencer contre Lucy pour avoir le cœur de Natsu. Tu veux ne pas finir vieille fille, quand même ?!

― Bien sûr que non, c'est juste que… … ? Dis, c'est moi ou bien j'entends quelque chose.

― Quoi, les passants ?

― Non, comme un bruit sourd, comme un troupeau d'animaux au loin.

― T'es sûre, je n'entends rien moi.

― J'ai voir.

Lisanna changea ses bras pour une paire d'ailes avant de s'envoler et de regarder les horizons depuis les aires.

― Alors !

― Y'a comme un grand nuage de poussière qui s'envient vers la porte sud. Vais voir.

Volant en direction du sud, elle se pose au sommet du grand arbre trônant au centre du parc de la porte sud et scruta avec des yeux d'aigle ce qui s'en venait.

 _On dirait… mais, c'est bien Grey et Natsu et à cette vitesse, ils vont percuter l'arbre de plein fouet s'ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Mais s'ils évitent et qu'ils continuent en ville… Bon, autant intervenir pour limiter les dégâts._

S'élevant dans le ciel, Lisanna alla se positionner derrière les garçons. Au moment où ils passent sous l'arc, la femme-oiseau les attrapa avec ses serres et parvienne avec peine à les faire déviés vers la gauche, sans pour autant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent, trop prit dans leur course pour remarquer sa présence. Elle se servit de leurs élans au sommet de l'escalier qui mène à la rue pour s'envoler. Et c'est quelques minutes après avoir quitté le sol, que les deux rivaux se rendirent compte qu'ils couraient dans le vide et qu'ils se rendirent compte enfin de sa présence. Mais avant d'avoir pu la questionnée, elle les largua au-dessus d'un des canaux de la ville. Après le plongeon qu'elle l'eut fit faire, les deux rivaux sortirent leurs têtes de l'eau.

― Kof kof kof…

― Alors les garçons, vos narines sont bien nettoyées.

― Ha ha ha, très drôle Cana. » Répliquèrent les garçons, qui nagèrent vers un escalier avant de le monter à son niveau.

― Tu peux nous dire pourquoi Lisanna nous a balancé de si haut ?

― Hum… Vu que vous vous chercher mainte fois à vous battre tous les deux, elle n'a fait qu'éviter à la ville une pagaille montreuse.

― On n'est pas aussi destructeur que ça. » Se défendent les garçons.

― Au faite, Natsu, tu ne devrais pas aller te préparer pour aller mission avec Lis.

― Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon bien, salut. » Natsu abandonna la brune et son rival en partant comme une fusée.

― Où vas-tu comme ça ? » Demanda Cana en voyant Grey commencer à partir de son côté.

― Voir Jubia.

― Désoler, mais elle est partie avec Mira.

― Pour une mission ?

― Non, pour faire de la pub touristique avec Jason. Quant à toi, tu vas venir avec moi, on va rejoindre Gajil pour une mission.

― Et c'est où qu'on doit aller ?

― En Minstrel.


End file.
